


Here

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [36]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda corny lovey-dovey stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

When a dominus says Here is something, they are giving with one hand, undressing him with the other.

Here is something pretty for your hair.  And Nasir holds the smile (upturned lips, never reaching his eyes, and his eyes glow with a slave’s practiced patient light), slides the silver engraved comb into his hair, waits for it to be over. 

Here is something sharp for your hands to wield, says Agron.  And Nasir cannot contain the smile that stretches his face, cannot focus his eyes because there is so much of Agron to look up at and down at and into and he tosses the dagger from hand to hand, loving the weight of it, never wanting moments like these to be over.


End file.
